Snow, Snow, Lovely Snow
by PassionateIdiot
Summary: Lloyd is determined to make Zelos enjoy snow again, even if only for a bit. And he does so, in his own way.   Zelos X Lloyd.


**Title: Snow, Snow, Lovely Snow.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: ZelosXLloyd**

**A/N**

**So here's the promised oneshot! I love Zelos X Lloyd, but never really wrote anything for them. Because of that I have yet to experiment with this, so I apologize if they end up being OOC. There're many dialogues, and I usually work with description, so I'm not really satisfied with it, but I still hope you guys like it.**

**And yes, a snow fic in the middle of summer, I'm on a roll. But then again, it's only raining over here. But does that mean we only have sunshine during winter? Nooo, it's the same during the winter, only ten times colder.**

**For those who are unfamiliar with my work as I'd like to call it, in my fics the two characters already have some sort of relation going. I'm really no good with confession fics and ''I love you!'' ''I love you too!'' stuff. So yes, Zelos and Lloyd are already together here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-.^<strong>

* * *

><p>''Zelos, Come on!''<p>

Zelos remained unmoving on the couch in his mansion, sitting there with crossed arms while he simply stared at Lloyd.

''No.''

Lloyd rubbed the side of his head and gritted his teeth in frustration.

''Zelos are you really just going to sit here the whole winter?''

''If I'm not needed by the king or higher ups and I have you here, then yes!'' The redhead grinned and shot his fist up the air. Lloyd let out a defeated sigh and walked up to him before plopping down next to him. He glared at the redheaded chosen from the corner of his eyes.

''Bud, if you want to go outside you're free to do so.'' Zelos chuckled, folding his arms behind his head.

''It's no fun on my own.'' Lloyd spoke, pouting like a little kid. He glared at Zelos before getting up again, taking a hold of Zelos's right arm.

''You're coming.''

…

Zelos remained unmoving. Lloyd pulled harder, planting his heels firmly on the ground. ''Ngh! Zelos come on!'' He pulled again and again, but Zelos remained like a statue.

''Lloyd you know I don't like the snow.'' Zelos spoke, now dead serious. Lloyd looked at the ground and sighed, releasing Zelos's arm.

''I know.'' He turned around and plopped down next to Zelos again, staring at the ceiling.

Indeed, Lloyd knew. He'd known for quite a few years now, and each and every time it snowed Zelos would just stay inside as much as possible. And Lloyd was determined to break that routine.

''Come on there's got to be something about snow you like?'' Lloyd opted.

''No.'' Zelos crossed his arms again, not angry or annoyed per se, just not interested in discussing said topic.

''Building a fortress?''

Zelos glanced at him, arching a slender eyebrow. ''Too cold and it requires too much patience.'' He smirked, earning a sigh from Lloyd.

''Alright, uhm. Building a snowman?''

Zelos glanced at him, something flickering in his eyes. Lloyd raised his hands in defense. ''Right, sorry. Wrong thing to say.''

''Give up Bud.'' Zelos grinned.

''No,'' Lloyd spoke, pointing at Zelos. ''I am going to make you like snow again, just you wait.''

''Hmm, if only you'd be so determined considering…other matters as well.'' He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, chuckling as Lloyd flushed and punched Zelos's arm.

''Zelos!''

Zelos snickered as he repeated Lloyd's action, raising his hands. ''Sorry, sorry.''

''Then how about a snowball fight?''

''And risk the chance of injuring this beautiful face?'' Zelos eyes widened in so called shock, a gasp escaping his lips.

Lloyd face palmed.

His hand slowly slid down his face, revealing a grinning Zelos. He glared at the redheaded chosen, but in vain. They both fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds being their breathing and the crackling of the fire place. They both stared at the flames for a while. Lloyd grinned.

''You're coming outside.''

''No.''

''Yes you are, otherwise I'll sleep in the guest room tonight.''

''…That's just mean bud.'' Zelos crossed his arms, sending Lloyd a glare.

''Well?'' Lloyd grinned.

Zelos glare at Lloyd intensified, but Lloyd returned it with one of his own and crossed his arms as well. The kept glaring at each other, until Zelos gave in with a defeated sigh.

''Fine, but not for long.''

Lloyd's face broke into a grin as he uncrossed his arms and stood up, dragging Zelos with him. The redheaded chosen whined but followed Lloyd as he grabbed their coats, handing Zelos his.

''For how long do I have to stay outside?''

Lloyd sighed. ''You're such a kid sometimes.''

Zelos grinned. ''So are you, don't we make a perfect match?''

Lloyd gave him a blank look before flicking his forehead. ''Idiot.''

''Ouch, you're mean bud.''

''It's your own fault for being so stubborn.'' Lloyd spoke, opening the door. He pulled up his collar against the coat and suppressed a shiver, Zelos copying his actions before grabbing Lloyd's hand. Lloyd looked from the connected hands to a grinning Zelos and sighed before the two made their way outside.

There weren't many people outside, most of the people staying inside because of the cold wind and partially frozen water falling from the sky. Those who were outside were mostly parents with their children, but there were also a few elderly couples, one of them even laughing as they danced in the snow. Their laughing and odd behavior resulted in the children around them laughing even louder. The parents smiled as well as their sons and daughters pointed at the elderly couple with bewildered expressions, not understanding their behavior. Lloyd smiled and looked at Zelos, who couldn't help but smile as well. Lloyd's smile grew wider, relieved that his redheaded idiot didn't show any signs of distress, anger or sadness at the scene of kids playing with their mother and father. He gave Zelos's hand a small squeeze.

''Mister! Mister! Will you come and play with us?'' A small girl with pigtails ran up to them, snowflakes covering her clothes from the snowball fight she and some of the other kids were occupied with. There was a bright smile plastered on her face, her cheeks red from the cold that she didn't even seem to take notice of. A woman, assumingly the girl's mother, walked up to her and placed a hand on her head.

''Honey they may be busy, how-''

''It's okay, I'll play.'' Lloyd smiled, looking at Zelos. Zelos sighed.

''Alright, but after that we'll go back inside.''

''Deal.'' Lloyd grinned as the little girl beamed before running back to the other kids, shouting about their new playmates.

''Thank you. She's already distracted it seemed, but I'm sure she appreciates it.'' The woman bowed her head as she smiled, casting a glance at her daughter.

''No problem.'' Lloyd grinned and grabbed Zelos's arm, pulling him along with him as he walked up to the children.

''NOW!''

Lloyd's eyes widened as the kids let out primal war cries and started throwing snowballs at them, all at the same time. He responded quickly however, hiding himself from the projectiles simply by stepping behind Zelos.

Needless to say, Zelos seemed like a snowman with red hair.

''Eh, sorry.'' Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck.

Zelos sent him a glare from the corner of his eyes, and Lloyd was about to apologize again when he noticed the playful glimmer in the redhead's eyes.

''Get him!'' He took a step away from Lloyd while pointing at him, earning delighted roars from the children, who were more than happy to comply.

''No!''

Lloyd was greeted by snowballs coming from each direction as the children stormed at him, surrounding him with their deadly ammunition of snow. It didn't really bother him though, and he was more than willing to join in on this child's play. Zelos joined in as well, trying to hit Lloyd as often as possible while being careful not to hit the children running around. Both of them didn't really notice time passing, neither did the children it seemed. It wasn't until the last kids were called by their parents that they stopped, both of them exhausted and sweating, despite the cold weather. Their breaths formed little clouds as they sat down on the ground, neither of them really caring.

''Phew, they have some stamina.'' Lloyd panted as let his body fall back.

''Unlike you.''

''Hey!''

Zelos snickered before getting up, reaching out his hand for Lloyd, who took it. He pulled Lloyd up and nodded at the parents and their children who passed by, who smiled in gratitude.

''Alright, let's go back inside.''

Zelos nodded and followed Lloyd back to his mansion, letting out a relieved sigh when they stepped inside and they were greeted by the warmth that radiated from the fire place.

''Haah, that's nice.'' Lloyd turned around to Zelos, who had taken of his gloves and was now warming his hands in front of the fireplace, an extremely satisfied expression on his face. Lloyd sighed.

''You're an idiot.''

''Old news bud.'' Zelos grinned at him while rubbing his hands together.

''True.''

''Hey! No need to agree!'' Zelos fake pouted, earning a snicker from Lloyd.

''Fine.''

Zelos chuckled. ''Alright I'm going to take a shower and change. You wanna join?~~'' He cooed, earning a smack from Lloyd.

''No thanks… Hey the backdoor's open right?''

Zelos raised a slender eyebrow. ''Yes, what of it?''

''Well then grab the clothes you want to wear already. And don't peek through the window.''

''Oh, you're getting me curious bud.''

Lloyd merely grinned as he turned him around and gave him a push, urging him to go grab a set of clothes. He walked to the backdoor and opened it before going outside. He walked a few steps back from the mansion so he could see the window that belonged to their shared bedroom, making sure Zelos wasn't looking through the window. When he was sure Zelos wasn't he turned around and rubbed his hands before getting to work on his plan.

Meanwhile, Zelos enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running down his cold body, sending pleasurable shivers up his spine. Once he got his feeling back in his fingers he waved them through his red hair, trying to get the tangles out the best he could muster. He grunted when he didn't succeed and opted for just enjoying the warm water, leaving the untangling for after the shower. After another fifteen minutes or so, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying his hair and body before wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed the comb on the sink and ran it through his hair, trying to get the tangles out. After he had succeeded he turned around and grabbed the dry set of clothes he'd tossed in the corner to put them on, enjoying the feeling of warm and dry clothes covering his skin.

''Zelos!''

''Yeah?'' He opened the door and stuck his head around the corner, seeing a snow covered Lloyd running up the stairs.

''Come.'' He grabbed Zelos's arm and dragged him along while quick pacing to their shared bedroom, opening the door and marching towards the window.

''Look.''

Zelos raised a slender eyebrow and stepped towards the window, looking outside. At first he didn't really notice what it was he needed to see, until he looked at the snow covered ground. Once he did notice however, his eyes widened in surprise.

''Hehe, pretty good huh?'' Lloyd flashed him his trademark grin.

There, in the snow, were written down five words, snow angels emphasizing the dots on the I's.

_I love Zelos  
>You idiot<em>

''Bud.'' Zelos turned his head to Lloyd and gave him a blank look.

''Yeah?''

''That's one of the corniest things you've ever done.''

''Hehe, I know.'' Lloyd grinned and pointed his thumb at himself in his usual manner.

''I'm not sure if you should be so proud.'' Zelos snickered, taking a step towards Lloyd. He placed his thumb against Lloyd's chin and tilted his head up, his warm breath ghosting over Lloyd's cold lips.

''But I like it.''

''Good, because my butt's freezing.''

Zelos snickered and wrapped one arm around Lloyd's body, pulling him close. ''Yeah you're cold alright.''

''That's what I told you.'' Lloyd spoke, clutching Zelos's arms and leaning in to connect their lips. Zelos complied, closing his eyes just before their lips met. Lloyd did the same, and his grip on Zelos tightened. Zelos broke the connection between their lips and moved his face down to nuzzle Lloyd's neck. Lloyd's hands moved up to wave through the red strands before slightly clutching them. He tugged at it when Zelos's lips pressed against the nape of his neck, sending a small jolt of pleasure soaring through him. The lips traveled upwards, from his jaw line to his ear. Zelos's warm breath ghosted over his skin again, the redhead opening his mouth to speak.

''Wanna do it outside?''

''Zelos!''

* * *

><p><strong>-.^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Zelos will never look at snow the same again. Then again, neither will I. AND YOU?**  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed this silly and corny thing. R&amp;R if you want to, I'd appreciate it. Constructive criticism is welcome as well, as long as you stay nice. Remember, I did my best~~<strong>

**Bye guysXD**


End file.
